Amy Rose's Sweet Obsession
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Amy Rose loves her sweets a bit too much. She may be a sweet girl, but having nothing but sweets is not that sweet at all in the end. In fact, you could say it's... bittersweet.
1. Chapter 1

**Amy Rose's Sweet Obsession  
**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Amy Rose was at the sugary mechanical dreamland that was the Sweet Mountain, twirling around the mountain as she was as giddy as a free spirited bird, singing in harmony with the sugary treats that were anthropomorphic as she headed towards the northern direction, dancing through the popcorn field as she climbed up the Hamburger Tower, dancing on the grind rails as she managed to make it to the top, looking up at the bright orange colored sky and extended her arms out, praising the sugary sweet sun.

"Oh, sweet sweet I'm so sweet! I love this sweet place, it's so sweet!" Amy remarked as she held her hands together, cutely holding her hands together as she tilted her head to the right. "In fact, I'm in such a good mood, I could sing a sweet song! Oh..."

As she was about to start singing, Amy Rose's stomach growled loudly, with Amy gasping as she placed her hands on her face, glancing at her grumbling belly.

"Ooh! My tummy is making a rumbly noise!" Amy remarked as she clapped her hands together, her eyes getting bigger. "I guess now is a good time for a sweet snack... or a sweet buffet!"

Amy then jumped down, going through the white puffy clouds surrounding the Sweet Mountain as she ate the clouds, due to the fact that they weren't actual clouds but cotton candy. Amy then reached the ground, landing on her butt as she let out a loud burp, giggling as she got back up and stretched her arms, proceeding to tunnel her way through the tunnel of gumballs by eating all of them in one go, then proceeding to slide down a river of maple syrup as she licked the syrup while riding down.

"With a tear and a smear, have no fear! Cuz Amy Rose is here!" Amy exclaimed as she drank up the syrup splashing in her face, enjoying the sugary, sticky substance as her entire body was stuck with the syrup as a result.

E-123 Omega and Rouge The Bat, who were both searching for jewels on Rouge's account, watched as Amy slid past them, the two looking at each other as they blinked.

"That girl looks sweets too much. She better watch it, or it'll rot her brain in addition to her teeth." Rouge stated as she moved her hands about, flapping her wings in the air as she was hovering.

Omega nodded, having a Cook Egg Pawn in his grasp as he was punching the robot with his left robotic hand, his right mechanical arm wrapped around the Egg Pawn. "I have a feeling that she'll gain some pounds in addition to having some not so sweet dreams."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. She may have a big butt now, but just wait when the sugars do their work." Rouge chuckled as she and Omega watched Amy resurface, smashing the mechanical pipes out of the way with her Piko Piko Hammer as she had her tongue out, allowing the Skittles and MnMs to land on it as she gulped them down, continuing on with her sugar rush.

Amy was living the moment of consuming as many sugary sweets as possible. _But they will definitely end up biting her in a not so sweet place sooner than she expects..._


	2. Chapter 2

Amy Rose, driven by hunger and her desire for sugary sweets, chomped her way through the mechanical Reactive Factory, gobbling up all the sweets in her sights as she kept munching down, giggling gleefully.

"Boy, let me tall ya, I sure do love sweets!" Amy remarked as she was swimming through the oil, not giving a care that the hovering cupcakes had the scent of industrial things on it.

Sonic The Hedgehog, who was racing around the factory with Shadow The Hedgehog, stopped in his tracks as he shook his head, waving his arms at Amy. "What he heck are ya doing, Amy? You can't eat all these sweets, you'll get a-"

"Screw you, Sonic! I can eat all these sweets! Watch!" Amy stated as she got onto land and started gobbling up all the chocolate chip cookies laid down on the path.

Rotor Walrus chuckled as he wrapped his arms around the back of his head, looking at the sight ofr Amy stuffing herself up with cookies. "I've known Amy for years, and I've never seen her eat so many sweets."

Shadow scoffed as he turned to Rotor, pointing at Amy. "Please. You should see her when she's starving."

"Dude, that pink hedgehog is eating a truck load of sweets." Metal Knuckles remarked to the Tails Doll as they came over to the scene to observe Amy digging up candy canes and stuffing them down her mouth like she was a vacuum.

"Hey, hey, hey, this I gotta see!" Big The Cat remarked as he waddled onto the scene from the north, landing on his fat stomach as he looked up, to see Amy crunching down on smooth brownies.

Antoine D'Coolette rubbed the back of his head with his right hand sheepishly, looking down at Amy as he sighed. "You shouldn't eat so much, Amy. Do you know what sweets will do to your body?"

"Do know, don't care." Amy burped loudly in response as she then began drinking up some hot choco.

"Go, Amy, go! I believe in ya, sugah!" Bunnie Rabbot stated as she popped up from behind Antoine, cheering Amy on.

As the day transitioned into night, everyone kept watching as Amy kept on eating, only stopping to burp as she continued gobbling up her sweets, her stomach not getting pudgy at all somehow in spite of all the sugary in take. _Though this wouldn't last long for Amy..._

"Do you mind?" Amy remarked as she leaned forward and let out a big brassy fart, the stench strong enough to knock everyone out as she ignored it and continued eating up the sweets surrounding her.


End file.
